Normally Abnormal
by Chyna Rose
Summary: What if Lance, Todd, and Pietro ended up in the same foster home in NYC instead of Bayville. And what if they found themselves with a sister. Rated for language, inuendo, and teenage situations.
1. Chapter 1

Normally Abnormal

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution; I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is a Brotherhood fic, and set in an alternate universe at that.

@---*---@

        "Out!"

        "Why?"

        "Cause Piet, I gotta change. So out."

        "I don't mind. Go right ahead and change."

        "But *I* do. Out now!"

        "You can't make me."

        "Oh, I can't? All it would take is one little scream." 

        "You. Wouldn't. Dare."

        "Just. Try. Me. Piet."

        "Yo Abby! Eric's on the phone!"

        "Thanks Todd, be right there! And *you* better be out of here by the time I get back. Got it?"

        "Whatever you say Abby."

        "Nice outfit Abby."

        "Shush you. Hey Eric. Yeah it's me. Uh huh. Uh huh. Don't even *think* about it Todd. Uh huh. That's too bad. Hope he feels better. Uh huh. Next week then? Uh huh, uh huh, okay. See you then. Bye."

        "So what did Eric want?"

        "Game's canceled; Lee can't make it. Sore throat."

        "That's what… the third time this month? You think there could be something wrong? Something like…"

        "It's probably nothing; just tonsillitis."

        "Just tonsillitis? You sure? Last time I got a string of sore throats, I ended up spitting up slime on the doctor doing that swab thingy.  Don't laugh. The back of my throat's very sensitive."

        "I'm not."

        "So, now that your planes have fallen through, how are you planning on spending this fine Saturday night?"

        "Bubblegum Crisis or Eva? Or we could always watch Star Trek First Contact."

        "*If* we can get Lance to relinquish the remote."

        "Wave a copy of Project A-ko in front of his face. I'm going to go chase Pietro out of my room, and put on something more appropriate."

        "Okay."

        "You better not be trying to steal any of my cloths."

        "Oh Abby. I was just… putting away your dry cleaning for you."

        "Nice try Speedy. Out."

        "Why?"

        "We went over this earlier. I wan to get dressed, and I want you out."

        "No."

        "Fine then."

        "What… what are you **doing**?"

        "Exactly what it looks like."

        "But… but… but…"

        "Ah hah. So I **was** right."

        "Right about what?"

        "Right about how much more you… prefer the beauty of the male form to that of the female one."

        "I am **not** gay!"

        "You just keep telling yourself that Piet."

        "I don't have to take this kind of abuse. I'm leaving."

        "Okay then. The others are going to watch anime in the den, if you want to join them."


	2. Chapter 2

Normally Abnormal

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution; I'm just borrowing them for a bit. This is a Brotherhood fic, and set in an alternate universe at that.

@---*---@

        "Ah shrimp!"

        "Who you callin shrimp, yo?"

        "These." Abby said as she held up a bag of raw shrimp. Todd perched himself on a chair to watch Abby.

        "Oh."

        "You really should learn to be a little less sensitive about that."

        "Whatever. Hey, isn't Pietro supposed to be workin KP tonight?"

        "I know. And I **still** have to do laundry." Abby sighed. She set the bag on the table and began shelling. "Do you have any idea what's up with him? He's been acting strange lately. Well, strange for him anyway."

        "It's probably a foster thing."

        "That's what you always say."

        "Well, it's true ain't it?"

        "Only some of the time. So, basically you have no idea what's up with him."

        "Uh… Yeah. That's about right."

        Todd and Abby lapsed into silence as Abby made short work of the shrimp in front of her. Todd just sat there watching her. Elsewhere, a door slammed, shortly followed by a second one.

        "Wonder what **that** was about."

        "Wanna find out?" Abby asked as she put the now shelled shrimp in the fridge.

        "How?"

        "Well, I **do** have to gather the dirty laundry before I can wash it…"

…---…

         "Dirty laundry. Toss out your dirty laundry." Abby asked as she stopped in front of the closed door, and knocked. Abby and Todd waited. When no answer came, she tried again.

        "Dirty laundry. If you want it cleaned, toss it out."

        "I don't think he's in there."

        "Good." Abby said as she pushed her way in.

        "Good? What do you **mean** good? And what are you doing?"

        "My chores. Besides, I'm not actively snooping."

        "Then what **are** you doing?"

        "Passively snooping. I'm just keeping an eye open for any clues; not searching them out."

        "What kind of clues?"

        "Anything that may help explain his behavior. Hey Todd, come over here for a moment."

        "You found something?"

        "Sure looks like it."

        Todd made his way over to where Abby was standing. She didn't turn to face him, instead keeping her attention on whatever she had called him over to see.

        "What do you make of it?" she asked. **It** turned out to be a particular section of Pietro's bed. This section appeared to be the site of some recent action.

        "Isn't that the pic Tamara drew for your birthday?" Todd asked pointing to a picture of some immodestly clad males pulled from various fandoms.

        "So **that's **where it went. I wondered what happened to it."

        "Uh, Abby, why are you smiling like that?"

        "Like what?"  
        "Don't give me that innocent act yo. You're smiling evilly again aren't you?"

        "So what if I am?"

        "It's just wrong."

        "But it's fun. Besides, how evil is it to be proven right?"

        "Right about what?"

        "Nothing that I'm really free to tell."

        "Oh come on."

        "Think Todd." Abby said as she waved the picture in front of Todd's face. "I know you can put the pieces together for yourself."

        Todd looked from the picture to the spot where it was found. And then back a few times. Slowly a smile of realization began to form on his face. Abby answered it with her own cat and canary grin. And together, they finished collecting the dirty laundry.


End file.
